Mort
=Death= Fluff Associated With: First Rank Boons Death Senses :from Scion: Hero :Dice Pool: None :Cost: None A Scion with Death Senses can see, and hear Ghosts. Additionally, they can get a sense of the cause of death of a corpse with a glance. Delay Rot :from Scion: Companion :Dice Pool: Rating + Medicine :Cost: 1 point of legend By spending a point of legend, the Scion can prevent the target from rotting for a number of days equal to their Successes on the activation roll. Second Rank Boons Corpse Oracle :from John's Scion Resources :Dice Pool: Rating + Command :Cost: 1 point of legend The Scion can force a corpse, ghost, or other undead creature to answer any questions they would have known the answer to in life. They get one question per three Successes past the first. If the target is 'alive', the roll must overcome their MDV. Euthanasia :from Scion: Hero :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 1 point of legend With this Boon, the Scion can ease the passing of a being that is on it's incapacitated box and let them die. Such targets go directly to the Underworld of the Scion's choosing, if they agree. Corpses left by this Boon can never be raised or possessed, they are involate. In fact, this Boon can be used on already-dead bodies to lay them to rest forever. Thanatosis :from Modern Mythos :Dice Pool: Rating + Medicine :Cost: 1W You become a corpse, but only temporarily. For up to 1 day per success, you appear to all mundane and supernatural powers to be a dead body. Until this effect ends you do not require air, water or food. You suffer no pain or damage or sickness. You cannot move or perform any actions aside from using Death Boons. This effect can be ended at any time, but until ended you are basically dead. Only supernatural observers who get more successes on their Death Senses or Assess Health than you did on Thanatosis can tell you aren't really dead. Third Rank Boons Unquiet Corpse :from Scion: Hero with changes by John's Scion Resources :Dice Pool: Rating + Presence :Cost: 1 point of legend and 1 point of willpower A Scion can animate a corpse with this Boon by spending the cost. The Animated corpse uses the Zombie template from Scion: Hero, and can use their Successes on the roll to add additional powers to that template. 1 Success gives +1 Stamina, 2 Successes give +1 Strength, 3 Successes give +1 Dexterity or +1 Epic Stamina, 4 Successes give +1 Legend or +1 Epic Strength, and lastly, 5 Successes give +1 Epic Dexterity. Destroy Dead :from John's Scion Resources :Dice Pool: Rating + Medicine :Cost: 1+ point of legend With a motion, you can spend 1L to turn a corpse into dust. This power can be used on animated corpses, so long as you beat their Stamina + Fortitude roll. Using this power on an animated corpse costs 1L for each dot of Legend the corpse has. It cannot be used on corpses with a higher Legend than you have. Bleak Census :from Modern Mythos :Dice Pool: Rating + Occult :Cost: 1L You can determine if a person is dead or not by calling out their name and searching the Underworlds. If you have some token of their body, this Boon has no cost. For every 5 successes beyond the first, you can ask one question about the deceased. If the deceased was Legendary and wishes to avoid notice, they can resist with a Manipulation + Occult roll of their own. Carrion Call :from Modern Mythos :Dice Pool: Rating + Empathy :Cost: 1W If used in the living world, you are drawn to a place of Fate's choosing where Death holds sway such as a battle field, a serial killer's trophy room or a haunted house. If used in the Underworld, you are guided to a specific landmark in the Underworld, as chosen by you when you activate the Boon. Fourth Rank Boons Poltergeist Beacon :from John's Scion Resources :Dice Pool: Rating + Occult :Cost: 1 point of legend, 1 point of willpower, and 1 point of lethal damage Wherever the Scion places some of their blood, they can cause that place to become the target of angry spirits. These spirits can do minor damage, and cause sudden -4 distraction penalties for a number of weeks equal to their Successes. Summon Ghost :from Scion: Demigod :Dice Pool: Rating + Occult :Cost: 1 point of legend By holding something their target owned before they died, or by holding a piece of the deceased's body, they can summon the ghost of the target. If they beat the ghost's MDV, they can force the ghost to appear before them, but it is not compelled to do anything more. From there, Corpse Oracle and Ghost Control must be used. Bound Spirit :from Scion: Demigod :Dice Pool: ?? :Cost: ?? Stolen from Magic Purview. Pending. Fifth Rank Boons Command the Soul :from John's Scion Resources :Dice Pool: Rating + Presence :Cost: 5 or more points of legend and 1 point of willpower The Scion can take control of undead beings with this Boon, one target at base and one additional one (up to their total number of Death Boons) per extra point of legend spent. If the roll overcomes the target's MDV (or a contested Rating + Presence roll if it was animated by another being), they fall under the user's sway for the rest of the Scene. Mother's Touch :from Scion: Demigod :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 1 point of legend per Scene With this Boon, the Scion can physically touch Ghosts for one point of legend per Scene. Sixth Rank Boons Exorcism :from Scion: Demigod :Dice Pool: Rating + Occult or Rating + Brawl :Cost: 1 point of willpower This Boon has three uses. First, it can be used to push a Ghost from the body of someone it is possessing. This is accomplished by overcoming the Ghost's MDV with the Rating + Occult activation roll. Secondly, if used in conjunction with Mother's Touch, it can be used to hurl a ghost back to the underworld with a contested Rating + Brawl roll, if the roll is successful, the ghost can not return to Earth for a number of days equal to the user's Legend. Lastly, it can be used to force all ghosts from an area with a Rating + Occult roll. If they overcome the Ghost's MDV, they go flying Legend yards back, and can not approach the Scion who used this Boon within the distance they were thrown back. Seventh Rank Boons Haunted Mists :from Scion: Demigod :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 1 point of legend and 1 point of willpower A Scion with this Boon can emit a mist that covers Legend yards in radius. This leaves the user inactive for Legend x 5 Ticks. This mist will keep all Ghosts inside it contained inside the mist, and they can be hit as if Mother's Touch was being used. Shambling Horde :from John's Scion Resources :Dice Pool: Rating + Occult :Cost: 5 points of legend and 1 point of willpower This Boon functions as Unquiet Corpse on a number of corpses equal to the user's total number of Death Boons. Eighth Rank Boons Open Underworld Portal :from Scion: God :Dice Pool: Rating + Occult :Cost: 5 points of legend A Death God can pull a number of willing targets with them into their Pantheon's Underworld (or their Sanctum if it functions as a Underworld) equal to their Successes. From there, the Scion must find their own way out of the Underworld. Ninth Rank Boons Ghost Control :from Scion: God :Dice Pool: Rating + Occult :Cost: Varies With this Boon, the God can do Six things based off having pieces of a now ghost's body. #They can speak to the ghost and it can speak to them no matter what the distance between them is (Some Titanrealms may disrupt this). #They can compel the Ghost to do as they say if they overpower their MDV with a Charisma + Occult roll, if this roll fails, they sill must carry out the command, but they can interpret the orders in a different way than intended. #If they can get a mortal to eat the piece of corpse, they can spend two points of legend to have the ghost possess the mortal. #They can animate a corpse by placing the piece of corpse inside the one they wish to animate and spend two points of legend. #For three points of legend they can have the Ghost become corporal for the Scene. #They can eat the piece of corpse to gain five points of legend and destroy the ghost. The piece of corpse will warm up and rattle if the ghost is going to be destroyed prematurely. These pieces of corpse only can be harvested for 24 hours after death, and last for a number of years equal to the number of years old the mortal was multiplied by the God's Legend. Revenant :from John's Scion Resources :Dice Pool: Rating + Occult :Cost: 10 points of legend and 1 point of willpower. With this power, the Scion can animate a corpse, using the "Hungry Dead" template of Scion: Demigod and add a series of bonuses depending on their Successes. 1 Success gives a Physical attribute Dot, 2 give a Mental attribute Dot, 3 gives a Social attribute Dot, 4 gives an additional point of Legend or a Physical Epic Attribute Dot, and 5 gives a Mental or Social Attribute Dot. Tenth Rank Boons Death of the Soul :from Scion: Companion :Dice Pool: Rating + Occult :Cost: 20 points of legend + 1 point of willpower If the user beats the target's MDV with the activation roll, the target is rendered totally mortal for 10 ticks. This can not be used on Titan Avatars or someone in a Purview Avatar. Strike Dead / Deny Death :from Scion: God :Dice Pool: Rating + Medicine :Cost: 10 points of legend No matter the distance between themselves and the target, the God can say either "Die" or "Wait" and have this Boon have one of it's two effects on them. If they say "Die", and the target is of lower Legend than 9, they resist with a Stamina + Fortitude roll against the activation roll. If they fail, they die instantly. If they say "Wait" and the target has died within a number of minutes equal (or less than) to the number of Successes gathered, the soul begins to return to the corpse. This takes a number of minutes equal to the number of minutes they have been dead. In this time, if the copse is healed, they return to life. This may only be used on beings of less Legend than Legend 9. Avatar of Death The The Reaper :Dice pool: None. :Cost: 30L + 1W. Catégorie:Tomorrow Belongs To Me Catégorie:Pouvoirs